APH: The Winter Breeze (RusAme)
by Kirimizi
Summary: A mission takes the time of Ivan and Alfred until it's finally complete. That is until one of them realizes that there may be something more to their objectives.


The night had only just begun when they arrived at the sight of their new mission. They sat in the parking lot of their latest mission and attempted to make a plan. Both Ivan and Alfred couldn't have been more excited.

"This is complete bullshit."

"Preach it, idiot."

Unlike their past work, they actually had to work together this time or else the both of them would face heavy repercussions.

"I really don't want to do this, UUUUGH." Alfred sank down in the passenger side of the car seat.

"Fredka, if this is not done, we won't hear the end of it. And I am unwilling to get myself in trouble just because you don't want to do this."

"Pardon me but, this entire mission is ridiculous if you ask me."

"Notice that I did not ask you."

Alfred scoffed.

"Well then, mister sass pants."

Ivan sighed and turned the car ignition off.

"Let's just get this over with already."

They finally prepared themselves for their inevitable night and made their way to the front of a building that housed a beautiful theater where thousands visited every year.

"Alright, here's the plan: Take this little device and place it under your collar. And then this one goes in your ear. We'll communicate through these."

"What are you gonna be doing?"

Ivan put on an old coat that was part of an older uniform of his and fixed himself up briefly before answering.

"Play the bad guy like always of course."

Halfway through the night and Alfred half assed it like it was nothing, avoiding all conversation and strictly playing a listeners role. He made his way around the presidential building and found exactly what he was looking for.

He took a break and made his way outside of the theater.

Alfred wasn't entirely up for these sort of gigs but didn't really have a choice, especially when his governing bosses assigned him. He took out a cigarette and lit it up, contently thinking of what he would do at the end of this evening.

Nothing like a cool nights breeze to clear the air. Especially before the end of a strenuous mission like this one.

That's when he remembered.

He was supposed to contact Ivan and tell him they were done.

"On, shit, he's gonna kill me.." He pressed the little speaker in his collar and turned on the little device so well hidden away.

"Ivan, are you there?"

No reply.

"Ivan, don't mess with me right now, say something," He tried his best to evoke some sort of response. Nothing once again.

_'I fucked up big time..' _He thought to himself.

Whatever plans he had for the evening were useless now.

His newest objective was now to retrieve his partner from the building.

He put out his cigarette and headed back into the building without a second to lose.

About half way, tracing back his steps from where he first entered to where he made his exit, he found no sign of him whatsoever.

Which definitely called for worry.

He tried the little device on his collar once more.

"Hey, say something."

Static followed after, but no legitimate reply.

"Where the fuck are you?"

More static ensued and the creak of a door.

"Oh my god, this is bad.." He found the nearest staircase and ran up the stairs to check the dressing rooms.

Quietly, he creeped through the dimly lit halls and payed attention for anything that might have been out of place.

At the end of the hall, one door remained partially open and made his way into the dark room.

As far as Alfred knew, it was empty. The only light coming in was the moonlight from the huge panes of windows against the wall.

Then a random thought struck him.

What exactly _was_ Ivan's role in this mission?

"Hello Fredka." Ivan snuck up behind him and leaned over his shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT'S YOUR ISSUE?!"

"I'm sorry, were you frightened?

"Pfftt, me frightened? You're funny."

"I'm very glad you think so."

"Alright now, down to business," Alfred looked around the room and tried to find a light switch.

"What hell are you doing here and why didn't you respond?"

"I needed to speak to you and that was the only way to get you to come up here."

He finally found the switch and just before he could flip it, a hand suddenly stopped his.

"Something needs to be said."

"Why are you-" Alfred turned around and was probably only an inch away from his face.

"Oh dearie." He blushed before he could stop himself.

"What's wrong, Fredka?" Ivan squeezed his hand and smiled that little smirk that told Alfred something was up.

"N-Nah, just.." He didn't know exactly know how to say it, but he was worried. Though, it felt like something more than worry.

"You got me really worried. That's all.."

"I didn't intend to do that, I apologize." Ivan touched his face with his other hand and felt immediately guilty for putting him in worry.

"And I think I know what you want to talk about.. I want to confront this issue, too."

"Do you find it an issue?"

"No no, I-I just.. I dunno, are we on the same page here..?"

Ivan went in for the kill and just kissed him. Alfred didn't try to, but he hesitated out of surprise. Then he pulled away.

"Okay, we are, great."

"Are we, Fredka? Cause you seem very nervous."

He wasn't going to lie, he didn't entirely think he would actually feel the same way and kept the idea of confessing to him at the back of his head.

Then Alfred decided to make his own move and kissed him instead, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Maybe it was the winter breeze, but he felt the need to get as close to Ivan as he possibly could.

One thing led to another and their love seemed to flourish very quickly..in more ways than one.

Alfred tugged at his hair and left his remaining hand on the side of his neck. They pulled away for what seemed like a second and looked at one another.

Never have they ever seen the look of pure happiness on each other's faces.

"I'm so happy you feel the same way." Ivan smiled and pulled Alfred closer to him.

"Me too.." He kissed him once more and their night continued.

They ended up spending the night in the theater and didn't get kicked out until noon the next day.


End file.
